After The Battle: Harry and Ginny
by Willowsplash
Summary: After The Battle is a series I am starting about after the battle of Hogwarts. This first one is Harry and Ginny. Some caution advised! This is kinda Next Generation and Post Hogwarts together.
1. Suddenly

**Hey! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so please go easy on me.R&R would be awesome.—Bookworm**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own HP or anything associated with it. I own this Fanfiction though.**

-*1 year after battle-

Harry Potter stood on Platform 9 and ¾, waiting for his _hopefully _soon to be fiancée to arrive on the Hogwarts Express. A whistle steamed and a bright red steam engine chugged into view. Harry was the only person able to get Ginny from the station because everyone was at work. Well…Fleur and Bill Weasley and Bill's mum Molly where at St. Mungo's Hospital. Fleur had gone into labor 2 hours before, and everyone was about to head to the hospital.

"Harry!" Harry turned to see Ginny Weasley racing at him, with Luna Lovegood pulling her things off the train. Harry grabbed Ginny and embraced her, glad to have her never leaving for Hogwarts again.

"Gin, we need to get to St. Mungo's. Fleur went into labor a little while ago." He whispered in her ear.

"WHAT!?" Ginny screeched. "Wait a minute…what about my stuff?" She asked a little more controlled.

"Kreacher can take it to the house" he said, smiling. "KREACHER!" he called. A loud pop informed them that Kreacher had arrived.

"Take this to the house please" Harry told his house-elf. Ginny dragged Harry to Luna and Romilda Vane, whom gave Harry a slight smile before telling Ginny to keep in touch.

Bill and Fleur's new owl –a black and white Screech owl- flew to Ginny and Harry.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_Fleur has to go into surgery because the labor isn't going correctly…we need you here. While you're at it, can you get Ron, George and Angie from the joke shop? Thanks see you soon._

_-Bill_

"Oh my god. Come _**ON**_ Harry, how long do you need to say bye?!" Ginny asked, her patience fading quickly. Harry, thinking she might actually use a bat-boogey hex on him, grabbed her hand and apparated to St. Mungo's. Harry went to get Ron and the other two, while Ginny went to see Bill and her mum.

"RON, GEORGE, ANGIE!" Harry bellowed when he opened the door to the joke shop.

Harry heard someone- probably Angelina from the way George reacted- fall. Sure enough, Angelina was limping in, her baby bump very noticeable. With only a few weeks left in her pregnancy, Harry knew this would happen all over again soon. George- actually looking worried- followed Angelina in. So did Ron, whom smiled at Harry.

"What is it Harry?" Angelina asked. "Fleur " Harry started "Went into labor a few hours ago-" Angelina gasped, and began looking for some things she was taking to Fleur. "And the labor went wrong, so they just took her into surgery. Bill asked me to get you three" Harry finished.

George, still in pajamas, clambered up the stairs to change. Angelina grabbed her coat, while throwing the gift bag at Ron.

"C'mon George! You blithering idiot, you know how to get dressed faster than this!" She yelled at her fiancée. Smiling at Harry and Ron, she whispered "He's back in bed I bet. So let's do this the fun way."

"GEORGE! I think my water just broke!" She hollered. Ron and Harry heard George literally fall out of bed, and clamber around for about a minute before reaching the foot of the stairs.

"C'mon then Angie, if your water just broke-"He stopped when he noticed Angie laughing at him.

They arrived at the hospital. By that time, Hermione was there too.

-*2 hours later*-

"Meet Victore Weasley" Bill said, cradling a little baby girl, whose hair was already looking like a Veela's hair.

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand. Then, simultaneously, Harry and Ron knelt down on one knee, and pulled a ring out.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley" Harry began while Ron said "Hermione Jean Granger" "You are the love of my life and I want to know if you would do the honors of marrying me" Both girls nodded, crying the entire time.

"Hermione" Bill said, looking at his soon to be sister in law "Fleur and I agree that you should be Victore's godmother. Would you like to?" "O-of course I would Bill!" Hermione said.

Angie held the baby. Then Harry. Then Ron. Then George. When George was holding the baby, Angie looked at Ron.

"Why the bloody hell did you just spill tea on me?" She asked him. "I didn't Angie." Angelina gasped. "George, this time I am not lying. My water just broke" She said as calmly as she could.

**Authors Note: Cliffe! That's my first, so I am sorry if it is not good. I want to get this out now, so I don't have a million PM's and reviews begging and asking me this. Okay, so my FCAT is coming up. For those whom don't know what an FCAT is, it stands for: Florida Curriculum Assessment Test. That is a long test that is crappy as could be. Well, the teachers decided NOW would be a good time to drill us, so I probably won't update much. But I will try. Oh- and BTW- I am a warrior cats fan, so my pen is whatever it is… But I am referred to as Bookworm when not on warrior cats fanfics. Please review!**


	2. Unexpected Part 1

**Hey everyone! It's me again, back for a second chapter. This is being written randomly, just going with ideas. So, here we go! But I do know, this is going to be CRAZY!**

**Disclaimer- Still don't own HP, J.K Rowling does. **

"BLOODY HELL!" George yelled, handing Bill the baby.

"NURSE!" Molly Weasley shouted.

"Yes?" A nurse1 asked, looking annoyed.

"I'm in labor" Angelina gasped.

The nurse conjured a wheelchair and wheeled Angelina into a room, with George following. A flushed looking maternity healer, with the name tag of Dr. Stokes, rushed in after the nurse.

Hermione –a month from her due date- looked scared and anxious.

They heard Angie crying out in pain, three times the usual amount.

George then walked out, his eyes and face red, tears in his eyes.

"T-tr-triplets. B-boys" He muttered and started crying.

Dr. Stokes walked out, her face grim. She turned to the group before taking a deep breath.

"They were born stillborn. All but one was a still born. I am so, so sorry George." She said, handing George a handkerchief. George blew his nose into it, and then mopped his face.

"George, what are you going to name the one survivor?" Molly asked, tears shining on her face.

"F-Fred Percy Weasley" he gasped. "The still borns are William Bill Charles Weasley and Ronald George Weasley"

"Oh George" Hermione moaned before gasping.

"Ron… I think my water just broke!" She hissed in pain. "Yep, it just broke"

**CILFFEE! I know, pretty bad, just like the one before this, but it should start getting interesting! Please review!**

1 This is (in my world) a female healer that does not know full healing, only minor things, but is working on getting full "Doctorate"


	3. Unexpected Part 2

**As always, read and review please! Oh, and thanks for the 281 views! Give yourselves pats on the backs!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all REGULAR characters and plots and places. **

"O-o-oaky" Ron muttered, fear engulfing him after what happened with George and Angelina.

A nurse helped a nervous Hermione to a birthing room, Ron following.

-30 min later-

Ron walked out of the hospital room, face red and blotchy, tears cascading down his cheeks. He walked to Harry, who wrapped his arms comfortingly around his friend's shoulders.

"C-c-can y-you go s-s-see h-her p-please?"Ron cried into Harry's shoulder. "Sure" Harry replied, nervous.

As he walked into the room, first thing he saw was Dr. Levis, trying to comfort Hermione. The healer's face was distraught and upset, which meant this couldn't be good.

"Mione? What happened?" Harry asked.

"She had twins, identical, and one died" Dr. Levis told Harry.

Harry walked over and put his arms around Hermione, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

"T-the stillborn is named Dean Thomas Weasley and the other is Harry Seamus Weasley. Want to hold Harry, Harry?" She asked with the slightest twitch of the corner of her mouth.

"Sure, do you want me to take him out to meet the family" He asked. Hermione nodded.

Harry gently lifted the baby from Hermione's arms, and opened the door. Ron was sobbing in the corner, Ginny's arm around his shoulder, Molly pacing in front of them.

Molly was the first to Harry, to look at the little baby he was carrying. Ron sobbed harder upon seeing his son, and Ginny had tears streaking her face.

"Meet Harry Seamus Weasley" Harry said. "Ron, you know mate, you should be doing this, as he is your son, not mine."

Ron walked over, his face still red, and carefully grabbed the baby and held him in his arms.

The baby gave a slight sniff, then cuddled against Ron's chest. Ron smiled a very watery smile.

"Do you know of any one I should tell Ron?" Ginny asked.

"McGonagall, Neville, Hagrid, Sirius." Ron replied.

"_Expecto Patronum" _Ginny whispered, "Tell McGonagall, Neville, Hagrid and Sirius that Hermione had the baby" She flicked her wand and her newly transformed doe bounded away.


End file.
